Even if we die I will never let go of you Ch2
by Mrs.LeeHongki
Summary: A story with some parts based on true stories.Main characters 2PM,Wooyoung and Nichkhun.and some other kpop groups.Nichkhun and wooyoung had bad past lives and one of them still goes through it all. ne day the 2 meet,and so many even will happen.


To get fatser updates go to .net/fanfic/2PMwooyoung/

Title: Holding Onto A Tread  
rated: G or maybe pg (violence)  
character:2PM  
Main characters: Wooyoung, Nickhun.  
Chapter 1/?: Wooyoungs story  
Summery: This story I have written is a true story, no lies at all the only fictional parts are the writing in black, everything in red is true if its not red then its everything in the parenthesis(), but its not true about Wooyoung and Nickhun its a true story of 2 poeple. they have been torchered and raped in there life, 1 is still being bullied. There memories just never go away, and their pain never goes away. i dont know how to summarize this but this is all true.  
after chapter 1 and 2 the rest will be fictional only some parts true

All Layout and Poster credits go yo : .nr/

_-_-_-~

_-_-_-_-_-_-~

**Chapter 2**

**Wooyoungs story**

(When I was a little, about 11 years old my parents went to the states for a vacation they let my big brother stay over at a  
friend's house and my big sister stayed at her friend's house too, and they let me stay  
at my friends house. Then one day me and my friends and her family went out to camp in a small forest nearby, I was chasing a bunny and ended up being lost.  
I was too scared to go back to find my camp site so I decided to go back to the city on the other side of the forest (again not a big forest) and I was looking for a police station so they can call  
my friends parents and I ended up getting "kidnapped" by some teenagers who apparently  
lived in an apartment for some reason there was no adults. They beat me up and tortured me badly. They beat me up really badly and they put me in a bathtub full of hot water and  
raped me, I asked "why are you doing this to me" they said "ask your brother because  
of him we got in trouble so our parents sent us to live alone in an apartment, if your  
big brother didn't tell on us we wouldn't have had a hard time getting money" I asked them "what did he tell on u about?" and they said "we were smokin' and drinkin', and  
beaten up people, so shut your mouth and put your hands behind your back I said "I don't  
want to," I was kept there for 2 days being Torchered. Then after that they threw me out  
in the street. And a boy around my age came up to me and said "Are you ok! Oh my god  
mommy, daddy call the hospital!" and then I was sent to the hospital, I was fine,  
except for a broken arm, I just lost a little blood but not a lot so I didn't need  
no blood donations. And, me and the boy became Best friends ever since then.

After a while my parents came back and my friend moved to Seoul then I moved to Seoul also, When I was 12 and coincidently we were going to the same school and he  
lived in the neighborhood near mine weird huh?  
I always get flash backs of it. Almost every day.)

"Hey Wooyoung, friends always do thing for each other right?" Asked Junho.  
Wooyoung nodded. "Well, I have a girl friend now and I don't know how to kiss…" said Junho.  
"So?"  
"Um, well… can you teach me?" Asked Junho.  
Wooyoung smiled. "Sure, but I'm only doing this as a friend." Answered Wooyoung. Wooyoung put his arms around Junho's waist, and his lips were only 2cm away from Junhog's lips. "Just follow  
what I do…" he whispered and Junho nodded  
"Close your eyes, that way there is more pleasure in it." So Junho closed his eyes, and Wooyoung's lips touched Junho's lips. Wooyoung's tongue entered Junho's mouth, and started playing with Junho's  
tongue, Junho did the same. They continued making out. But somebody got horny and  
wanted more than that. He pushed the other man onto the floor and started taking his  
pants off, and his own. "J-Junho, what are you doing? You have a girl friend!" Wooyoung said surprised, "I lied, I want you Wooyoung," Wooyoung stared at Junho. Junho  
started sucking hard on Wooyoung's cock. Wooyoung moaned, "J-Junho…" He started saying "Shh.." Junho hushed him. Junho started kissing up Wooyoung's as he  
unbuttoned his shirt. Then he started sucking on Wooyoungs's neck. Wooyoung pushed Junho off. "Stop! I-I'll have memories of…of my past…" Wooyoung said. Junho sat up, "I-I'm sorry," Junho said in a low voice.

Wooyoung was at college, now having lunch. "Hey nerd, give me your lunch," a  
guy came up to him and said. Wooyoung looked up, "I'm not a nerd, I'm a normal guy, but you're the one who's not normal, your just bastards who can't earn your own money. and still live with your mom's." Wooyoung said. The 4 guys got mad.

(The guy wearing a blue jersey picked up the food tray and dumped it on top of my head.  
Then after school they made me go with them to an alley. And they started punching me  
in the stomach, making me cough out blood, then kept beating me in ways hard to explain,  
then the other guy with a green shirt and a small pole with him, My eyes widened getting an idea of he was going to do. He started beating me with it, it hurt so much, it's hard to explain how pain full it is, no one will understand how pain full it is, only people who  
have gone through this before know the feeling of real pain. One of the guy's in a red shirt, tried to rape me, but the other guys stopped him and said "Naw man don't do it, what if he gives you STD? so don't do it" They beat me up almost every day, not just them,  
other people bully me too, but mostly these 4 guys, I have always been bullied, even now, 2010, I ask myself "Is it because I'm weak? Or is it because I look like an easy target?" I have gotten so tired of this, I wish I could do something about. But I can't.)

This memory is also another memory that never disappears, its proof that no one knows how,  
or what real pain is. Don't say you're in pain just because someone hit you like slapped  
you, don't say you're in pain just because you fell down, don't say you're in pain just because the one that loves you broke your heart, don't say you are in pain just because your back hurts, or your leg, or any other part of your body hurts, Don't say you're in pain just because of a small bruise. Because that…is not real pain. Pain is what these people have gone through, pain is something you will never forget for your whole life, You will always remember your pain no matter how hard you try to forget it. So please, don't ever say you're in pain, unless you really know what pain is, unless you know how pain really feels like. Think about all the people out there who are suffering of pain, because of this reason, and cancer, and disease and all that. Think about what pain really is.


End file.
